old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160712095850
Ja es ist eines der schönsten Zitate aus dem Spiel ^^ Ok... an iwas erinnert mich die Story von Silent Hill 2... also zumindest das mit der Frau... Motivation Spaß und Motivation hängen zwar zusammen, aber müssen bei mir nicht unbedingt zusammenhängen... zumindest bei mir nich XD Zum Beispiel: Ich bin an einem Tag so hoch motiviert nichts zu tun, dass ich keine Sachen machen will, von denen ich aber weiß, dass sie mir Spaß bereiten... und das obwohl mir sooooooooooo langweilig ist XD Spitznamen Die Viehzucht kann ja durch weniger bzw vielseitiger verbrauchen gesenkt werden... Viele werden deswegen ja Vegetarier oder Veganer. Wobei ich gegen beides bin, da ich nicht leugnen kann, dass der Mensch nicht ohne Grund ein Allesfresser ist... er braucht Nährstoffe, die er aus Pflanzen nicht wirklich bekommt (Vitamin B12) und dann muss er Tabletten nehmen, die aber wiederum dann aus Produkten von Tieren hergestellt werden müssen, also... ich finde es iwie sinnlos einfach die Nahrung durch Tabletten zu ersetzen, wenn beides letztendlich vom Tier stammt. Ich hingegen bleibe beim "Nose to Tail eating" also... Möglichst viele Teile bzw. alles vom Tier essen, da viele Tiere zur Zeit ja nur wegen einem Körperteil (meist ein Filet) geschlachtet werden und wenn jeder einfach nicht mehr so wählerisch wäre (im Endeffekt ist ein Muskel einfach ein Muskel) und alles verwerten würde, dann würden nicht nur 2-3 Menschen von einem Tier essen, sondern vllt 20-30 (wenn nicht mehr... so ein Schwein hat ja viele Teile) und wenn mehr Menschen von einem Tier essen, dann brauchen wir ja auch nicht mehr so viele Tiere zu schlachten im Endeffekt... ^^ Wobei es ja auch den Aspekt vom "ethisch-korrekten" Umgang mit Tieren gibt... Nun gut... einerseits sollte das Tier ja wirklich nicht leiden, aber meiner Meinung nach werden sie schon zu sehr vermenschlicht (wobei der Mensch für mich langsam eher mehr so angesehen werden sollte als wäre er mehr Tier... natürlich ist er unter den Tieren was besonderes... aber dann wiederum: Welches Tier ist denn bitte nicht besonders?) Man muss ja auch bedenken: Natürlich werden durch solche Maßnahmen (also die in den Absätzen oberhalb) weniger Tiere geschlachtet, aber das heißt nicht wirklich, dass sich relativ gesehen zur Anzahl der Tiere was ändert... Wir vergessen hierbei ja, dass es sich bei diesen Tieren um domestizierte Tiere handelt, die eben dazu dienen, um zu uns zu ernähren. Also werden trotzdem alle davon iwann geschlachtet, es sinkt nur die gesamte Population der Tiere... und ich frage mich: Was bringt mir jtzt der ethisch korrekte Umgang mit den Tieren, wenn ich sie dadurch evtl auf die Rote Liste bringe? O.O Anime Korrektur: Es gilt als Schnellreisen, wenn man während dem Autofahren schläft oder? also nicht während ich selbst fahre, aber beim Mitfahren XD Das ist der Mindfuck-Anime wo sie schnell reden XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9v9_c1h4MI So... es wurde Zeit dir dieses OP zu schicken... also nach 2 Wochen... XD Bis jtzt merk ich mir die Namen aber nicht so... Nur Chika (orange Haare), You (braune kurze Haare) und Ruby (Rote Haare mit Zöpfen)... .-. oh und Yoshiko... (blaue Haare) XD Es gibt jtzt schon Funny Moments auf YT XD Nur anschauen, wenns dir nichts ausmacht... Hier kommt ein Funny Moment :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ouau-Y7FMg Ansonsten schaust du einfach den Anime XD Alternativgeschichte Ja, dass hab ich schon öfters gehört ^^ Trotzdem versag ich viel zu oft bei der 500€-Frage der Millionenshow :/ Ja... das mit dem adoptieren muss ja jeder für sich wissen... vergleich das aber nich mit Henry... Er hat nur 2 Mütter (inzwischen zwar auch Neil, aber trotzdem...) Hier benötigt man normal auch einen Lebenspartner... das bedeutet mindestens 4 Eltern O.O Also ich muss sagen, dass die Zeit für meinen Papa während der Schwangerschaft meiner Mama sicher nicht leicht waren... naja... wegen meiner Mama halt... XD und für meine Mama war eig. (laut ihr) nur die Zeit während der Geburt und die erste Woche zuhause schlimm... zuvor war's ihr eig nur oft langweilig... dann hat sie Puff-Reis gegessen und Rayman gespielt... XD Alkohol Wir haben den Kindersekt auch selbst mitgebracht XD oha... also so einen 7-jährigen... XD Man hat immer eine Wahl O.ó achja... ZZ Top hat ich bei der Liste meiner Mutter vergessen XD Ich kann mit ziemlich allem was anfangen... nur nicht deutschem Rap oder Metal und Rock so generell is ne Spate die ich nich oft hör (aber ich hab nicht unbedingt was dagegen) Spielen No hablo está lengua! D: Ich war in Spanien ja schon froh, wenn ich iwas verstanden hab... v.a. bei dem Dialekt! XD Bist du dir sicher, dass es nicht wieder eines gibt? O.ó Du bist besessen?! Ich brauch nen Exorzisten... XD "Every puzzle has an answer." - Professor Layton (Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFBKHSitIjo Warum hat Nintendo nur so tolle Musik? O.O